The present invention relates to the field of optical tracking, and in particular to the field of laser target acquisition and tracking. More particularly, the present invention relates to a beam pointing and tracking apparatus and method for laser target acquisition and tracking using miniature translational and/or rotational stages including micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS).
Laser targeting and tracking systems are today employed in a vast array of military and civil applications, although perhaps the most important application is laser-guided weapons. A laser targeting and tracking system generally consists of a transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal. A transmitting terminal transmits an optical signal generated by a source that converts electrical signals to optical signals for transmission out of the transmitting telescope. The receiving terminal receives the laser illuminated target “signature” signal into a receiving telescope, which focuses the optical signal into an optical photodetector, and then converts the light energy into an electrical signal.
Pointing the beam that exits an optical transmitter is typically carried out via a motorized beam steering mirror system that guides the laser beam through the telescope to the target. As with the transmitting telescope, the receiving telescope also uses scanning mirrors supported by gimbals to acquire and track the incoming optical signature. Gimbals are used to steer the mirrors in this sort of system. A gimbal is a mechanical apparatus to allow a suspended object to rotate freely along two simultaneous axes, within a defined angle of view. Gimbals are well known in the art, having been used, for example, since at least as early as the sixteenth century in the suspension of maritime compasses. Accurate alignment of the laser targeting system is essential for free space laser target tracking systems. Thus such systems must provide accurate alignment and high angular resolution in order for the receiver telescope to efficiently collect the incoming optical beam. Conversely, the transmitter telescope must be able to accurately point its beam so that a remotely-reflecting object can efficiently reflect the optical signal for the receiver photodetector.
In addition to the gimbal-based systems described above, beam steering in optical systems may also be accomplished by other means. In particular, some existing non-gimballed beam-steering solutions include acousto-optics, liquid crystals, electro-optics, micro-optics, galvanometer or magnetic mirrors, and micro-mirror arrays. These types of systems, however, have generally proven to be unwieldy, or lack the speed, precision, and reliability necessary for high-speed, long-distance laser target tracking. Thus the most common means for beam steering in optical communications systems remains by the use of a motorized gimballing system. A gimballing system used for the alignment of an optical transmitter or receiver typically moves the entire transmitting or receiving telescope through the required field of view.
Accurate alignment of the transceiver system is essential for laser target tracking systems. Therefore, gimballing systems must provide accurate alignment angular resolution in order for the receiver telescope to efficiently collect the incoming optical beam. Conversely, the transmitter telescope must be able to accurately point its beam so that a remote-receiving terminal can efficiently collect the optical signal for the photodetector. Mechanical gimballing systems have been favored in many laser tracking systems because they can provide very fast alignment times coupled with high angular resolution.
Gimballed beam-steering systems do, however, suffer from several important disadvantages. Such systems are quite heavy due to the weight of the mechanical components, motors, and servos necessary for such a system. While weight may not be as important a factor in the design of a land-based system, weight is of paramount importance in aircraft design, which is a critically important application for laser tracking systems. Gimballing systems are also quite bulky due to the required mechanical components, which is also a significant disadvantage in the design of airborne systems. Finally, mechanical gimballing systems require the use of a great deal of electrical power, far more power than is typically consumed by the electronics associated with an optical receiver or transmitter system. Again, while power consumption may not be as important a factor in permanent ground-based systems, it is a critically important factor in airborne systems, as well as in mobile ground-based systems such as may be mounted on land vehicles.
What is desired then is a laser tracking system that provides high speed and high angular resolution, with reduced size, weight, and power consumption as compared to traditional gimballing systems now employed in such devices. This need is particularly acute with respect to laser tracking systems for use with laser-guided weapons.